Wings of Freedom Company
by NikZkinE
Summary: Eren only wanted a peaceful all expenses paid vacation after almost dying from his last three months espionage mission... but instead of wide beaches under the bright sun in a privately own island, he got instead a mandatory mission and was shipped off to Japan to spend his summer in the humid heat with the unpleasant asshole of a midget boss named Levi whose last name escapes him.
1. Prologue

Bullets flew in the air. Clangs of metal ringing and wall debris shattering filled the halls of the large building. A man with panting breaths braced himself for any sudden attack on his person.

His own harsh breathing sounded loud against his ears as he calmed himself. Slowly, he moved and peeked ever so carefully from his niche, stolen gun in hand.

_Fucking ass shit, I'm gonna murder that baldy someday soon… _he hissed in his head as he swiftly maneuvered himself through a barrage of bullet coming out unscathed and fired precise shots that brought his three pursuers down bleeding from the bullet hole between the eyes.

He's a great shot but there's always something that pulled him down in this kind of situations; stamina. His breathing became even more ragged as he reloaded the gun at hand courtesy of the fallen bodies he'd shot.

_Few more minutes… then I'm fucking out of this fuck hole… _he said to himself, forcing his body to calm and halt the rush of adrenalin from clogging his state of mind.

He ran towards the exit with purpose. He knew the place from inside out and the fastest route out would get him either killed or saved but he had no choice. With a deep breath to keep calm, he looked on with resolute burning in his eyes and ran.

_I'll make sure to bring home a fucking bullet souvenir to that shitty boss of mine…_ he jested to himself as he ran and faced his salvation masked in doom. _Just you wait Pixis… I'll have you sign mine, Mikasa and Armin's all expense vacation slip early!_

.

.

.

"Levi sir… the chief has called for you to report to his office." A tall ash blonde man said through the door frame, not daring to go further than opening the wooden door.

Slowly the addressed man stood and fixed his uniform habitually before nodding his thanks to the other and making his way towards the office so familiar to him yet never looked any less dreadful.

Stopping at the front of the door he knocked lightly three times on the blinded glass pane on it and waited a second before pushing the door open and slid inside before snapping it shut with a sharp crack.

"What do you want Irwin?" Levi asked, voice, posture and demeanor bored as he moved to take a sit on the white couch by the side of the room, ignoring the two arm chairs situated facing each other in front of the heavy mahogany desk.

"…I've gotten permission from the other head to bring in Jaeger and Ackerman for the operation…" he said simply earning an inquiring raise of the eyebrow from the raven.

"You managed to strike a deal with _Pixis_?" the brunette asked intrigued.

"Yes… it's rather a heavy price to pay but it will be worth our success…" the blonde said with a sly smile.

"Huh…" Levi huffed before moving to his feet and made for the door. "…has the result from Hanji come in yet?" he threw from his back barely glancing to the other as he tilted his head waiting for an affirmative.

"…yes, it will be compiled and available in a few hours…" was the exasperated reply which only earned a curt nod and an uninterested wave of goodbye from the brunette as he exited.

.

.

.

With head leaning against the glass pane window within the helicopter, the brunette let out a long sigh before grunting and retrieving a ration bar from his pockets and munched on it watching from his place by the window as the building below was swallowed up by flames.

"…Thank you for your service agent Jaeger…" one of the men left aboard called in gratitude.

Slowly he moved his head towards the man and assessed him as the head medic. He replied only with a nod that seemed to take him quite an effort to make before finishing his _meal_ and curling up in his provided cot, trying to catch a few hours of sleep as he waited out the remaining hours before he got a transfer to another vessel and head off for home.

_This better earn me a fucking year of paid vacation…_ he grumbled to himself as he drifted off to a light sleep.

.

.

.

Levi paused just outside of the door and glanced back to the blonde who was already occupied with paper work. "…by the way, when will the two brats be coming?" he asked idly curious.

"…in two days at most when Jaeger comes back from his last mission." Irwin informed absently.

"…harsh…" Levi commented sarcastically which only received an inelegant snort from the other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Haha yeah I know… 'Why am I adding another unfinished story', right? I kept asking myself the same thing… [Sweat drops]**

**Well what's done is done, and I'll do my best to keep up with the updates and hopefully the laze bug doesn't bite me again…**

**See on the next chapter and lets all pray that I have updates with all my stories :D**

**Thank you for giving this story a chance and remember!**

**It only takes MINUTES to REVIEW! **


	2. First Acquaintance

**.**

**.**

**.**

The elevator chimed in its arrival along with the lighting of the display above the door announcing which floor it had arrived on. Slowly, with a silent hiss, its double doors slid open revealing a tired form of a man.

The young man broke the silent noise of the floor with a tired sigh as he pushed off the elevator wall and entered the brightly lit corridor of his floor.

He dragged his feet with him as he walked, yet his steps were almost a whisper against the carpeted floor. Heaving a relieved sigh as he arrived at his door, he slid his thumb downwards the metal handle of the door before gripping it with his hand. He eyed the small red light above the handle and pushed the door inwards as the light blinked to green.

The door shut with a dull thud and a small beep indicating it locking itself. He made his way in the room without bothering on turning the lights on and flopped himself down onto his single, heaving a grateful sigh at the waving of the water of the bed. Letting his briefcase fall onto the ground carelessly, he heaved his dangling legs onto the bed and let himself slowly drift into unconsciousness.

Only to be awakened by the beeping of his terminal. He cupped for it with a whine through his pocket. Glaring at the synthetic glass material of it under the low automatic light by his bed, he sighed defeated before sliding the blinking icon of a green phone to the right to accept it.

He grunted in answer as he slipped his eyes shut again and waited for the caller to talk. He blinked when no one spoke and found that it was a video call and he was now face to face with the faces of his bosses.

Cursing he threw the terminal to the middle of the room toggling the area scan and sat up waiting for it to finish. With a beep the terminal fed the 3D image of the three heads on their desks at what he suspected to be one of the HQ's meeting rooms.

"State your ID number…" his direct boss he knew as 'Pixis' said with a quirked smirk almost eliciting a roll of the eyes from him.

"…00100." He said almost in a huff.

There was a moment of silence as his information was processed before a mechanical voice spoke out. "Confirmed; Eren Jaeger, records withheld, espionage agent…"

"Eren, dead on your feet again aren't you boy?" Pixis commented lightly with a teasing voice and glinting eyes.

Unable to suppress a snort, Eren climbed to his feet and assumed proper stance. "It does happen when you finally managed to slip away from a syndicate trying to torture you to death, without requested back-up coming in to help…" he spat a little bitter. "…sir." He added as if an afterthought.

His answer was a hearty laugh from the shining bald man. "…they'd only be more leg-weight for you to worry about so I delayed them!" he bellowed out with a laugh which the brunette returned with a sneer and tight lipped scowl. "…Oh loosen up! They rounded up the last few of the syndicate so you're off free! I expect a full _readable_ report soon!" the old man said in all cheer making Eren's eyebrow to twitch.

"Enough." A blonde man, Eren recalled to be the head of the 'legal arms' division, publicly known as the 'Wings of Freedom' Company, the more competent version of the military police with a wider range then local cases. "We have not called you for a social call agent Jaeger…" the blonde continued. "…we summoned you for a job that would require you to be temporarily placed under my jurisdiction…" he explained simply.

"…I'll have a look over the file before anything else…" Eren answered firmly, staring straight into the others eyes, unflinching.

A twinkle of amusement glinted in those gray eyes along with a grin that had Eren shuddering slightly. "…I'm sorry if my words weren't clear enough… this is not an offer agent Jaeger."

Eren froze and looked over to Pixis to find the man smiling. Biting back a snarl, he sighed and straightened and performed the organization salute with his right hand to his chest as if to stab and his left on his back. "Understood…"

The blonde nodded pleased. "Report to the closest regional branch tomorrow morning and retrieve the case files…" he paused to allow Eren a nod. "…I'm looking forward to working with you Eren…" he said with a smile that lingered hauntingly in the brunette's mind even with the visual feed gone.

"Assholes…" he grumbled to himself before collapsing onto his bed letting the pull of sleep drag him to oblivion ignoring the light beep of his terminal as it lay forgotten on his floor.

_So much for a year paid vacation…_ he thought in forlorn with a sigh and let himself drown in the oblivion of unconsciousness.

.

The sun barely peeked over the horizon when Eren had his eyes open and alert though with a cloud of exhaustion from lack of sleep. Slowly, he sat up and gave his muscles a simple stretch before moving on to light warm ups then to a short yet rigorous exercise routine.

An hour and a half later finished with his routine bathroom visit, he then moved over to his bare room that served as his bed, living, kitchen and dining room, he finally took notice of the terminal on the middle of the carpeted floor, blinking in notice of a miss call.

Moving for it, he swiped it with a swift foot movement and brought the device to his hand. A brief glimpse of the caller's name had him groaning. Quickly closing the missed notice another popped up, this time asking him if he wanted to call the caller back. He tapped the 'yes' button lightly and made his way to his lounge chair and waited for the call to go through.

When he heard it connect his muscles tensed and was almost tempted to slide the button for 'end'.

It was silent on the other line and Eren didn't dare breathe any louder than a whisper of air.

"…explain." The voice was calm, deceptively so, soft yet stiff and dripping with heat yet oozing with bitter cold.

Eren took a breath and held it shortly before breathing out along with his words. "…the high heads called me." He started hearing an accepting sigh from the other side that calmed him. "…I was informed of my next job that…" he trailed feeling his jaw clench at the memory of the blonde man's face. "…I was not in any position to decline." He gritted out in annoyance.

"…I see…" the other trailed as Eren waited for the continuation.

"I had a similar notice sent to me the other day… I'm scheduled to receive the files later today, would you like to go together?" the other asked with voice calmed.

"Sure, how 'bout we meet up at the Starbucks by the office and grab some breakfast…" he said lightly which was replied by an accepting hum. "…great …I'll see you in a bit…" he said with a grin and ending the call.

With a swift yet silent move, Eren was on his feet moving over to his bedside and retrieving his brief case on the ground and tossing it carelessly on the bed. Absently he placed his right palm over to the outer cover and waited till there was a muted beep and a low hiss before unclasping the locks and opening the case that seemed to not carry a space for any luggage in.

Humming a song under his breath, he slid his fingers over one side and paused slightly off the middle before tapping it twice and pushing at it lightly. A rectangular block sank slightly before popping out and sliding open that triggered the wholes case to move.

And with only a few seconds the case was transformed into a small yet efficient kit of disguise paraphernalia.

"…remove." He said in a clipped order as he leaned into an eye peephole.

A small laser beam then started the short process of removing the red tint over the natural green of his eyes. The machine announced its finished work with a low beep. Eren then leaned back and retrieve an eye drop bottle with a clear pinkish liquid in it and proceeded to drop two small drops on each eye before continuing to look upwards unblinking for a few seconds before straightening up blinking away small tears.

Finished, he then smiled at the sight of his natural eyes on the mirror feed monitor before proceeding to fix his face. Carefully, he then peeled off the synthetic flesh mask that covers his face structure with a peeling knife, wary of his real skin underneath.

He then followed with unpinning his dark blonde wig and feeding the used pins to a mouth on the case and absently listened to the silent hum of the machine as it pressed the pins tight to be usable yet again. He then fitted the wig onto its headrest and went back to the bathroom for a shower and a halfhearted grooming session in front of the mirror.

Dressed and groomed for the day ahead, Eren then started his minimal packing. Simply striding towards his wardrobe, he swiped a hand to its side and let his palm settle onto the top till a small beep was heard and left the furniture rearrange itself as a suitcase to repack his briefcase.

A few minutes later had Eren leaving his apartment with a rolling suitcase and his carry on briefcase at hand. Dropping off the luggage by the regional branch quickly, he then went to meet his friend.

.

He was greeted with a small smile and a sweet 'morning' from his favorite girl; he probably is a bit biased with her being his adopted sister.

"Morning Mikasa…" he greeted with a bright smile accepting his coffee from her with a simple thanks.

Silently, with breakfast at hand, they made their way for the office, eating along the way.

"Sorry for not answering your call, yesterday was a hectic day for me…" he explained lightly as they walked on.

"…it's alright…" she replied tucking her wayward bangs out of her face. "…it's just that I worry for you…" she explained with a sigh. "…just call me as soon as you're back next time alright?" she urged looking at him from the corner of her eye, tucking her bangs back as they slipped out of place.

"…yeah, I know, I won't forget again…" he promised giving her a grin before looking at her with a frown. "…your hair's getting long, you should have it cut soon…" he commented.

They paused briefly as they arrived at the building's front doors then went in when the glass doors slid opened.

Mikasa twirled a lock of hair on her fingers before nodding. "…it is getting annoying…" she trailed before nodding to herself. "…mind coming with me to the salon?" she asked.

"Sure, my hair's been a nag too, it's a bit too long already…" he commented tugging at a lock that fell around his cheeks as they strayed towards the corridor where the branch's salon's at.

"…I think it suits you, it looks a little like Armin's though…" the brunette commented earning a frown from the other.

"…better to get rid of it fast then…" he said in a huff that had her chuckling.

"…what's so wrong with Armin's hair?" she asked with a small grin.

"Nothing, on _him_… though I don't think I could pull off the feminine masculine look…" he huffed out combing his hair back.

"Oh! NO, NO, NO, NO! I won't allow you to cut your hair to that hideous length again Jaeger!" a voice behind the shouted in horror.

The two turned in unison, one nursing a frown the other smiling slightly.

"Jean…" the two greeted the tall slender 'pinkette' man in the latest _female_ fashion.

"I don't know which is worse, this _queen_ or the horse…" Eren murmured under his breath taking in the crazy attire the other sported. He blinked and shook his head to clear his mind of the almost gaudy clothes before heaving a sigh.

"…well then what are you two dawdling about? Let's get you all dolled up!" he enthused dragging the two to walk faster.

"I **don't **wanna be **dolled** up!" Eren's screech carried through the building earning winces and chuckles from the agents.

.

"I didn't ask for **this**…" Eren gritted out to Jean, the _other_ Jean.

"…at least it does suit you…" the blonde snorted out as he took in Eren's new longish layered do. "…perfect for your 'tendencies'" he added earning an elbow from the fuming brunette.

"'_Preferences'_ is the correct word illiterate…" Eren hissed before stomping away leaving the blonde to giggle on his own.

Taking a calming breath, Eren entered the mission room, a simple room with a single pole in the middle which serves as the organization satellite dish that connects each branch.

No outsiders can access and hack unless connected directly to the small black pole which is in the middle of the room with open skylight as natural lighting on day and 360 degrees artificial lightings at night powered by the pole itself that charges through its solar function. No one can come close within a five meter radius area of it without setting off the red alert alarm. And if by some chance someone did get close enough for a touch the pole self-destructs with all data erased before the next second came.

Shaking off the usual awe of the room, Eren stepped closer till his terminal lit up. He brought the devise up towards his neck and heard the familiar beep as it folded and slid on itself before wrapping around Eren's neck and settling on the back of his neck. Another beep told Eren of it finishing set up.

Blinking he looked up and brought a hand up to rub lightly at his head. Linking with the terminal was always a nauseous process to everyone.

Feeling the slight lightheadedness fade he blinked and focused on the display of his account page in 3D display only visible to him. He then tapped his finger onto the mission log and wrote a short but informative report on his last mission and saving it on his local file before sending the official copy to his boss.

Finished, he then navigated his way towards his mission inbox and tapped onto the only blinking icon. The icon blinked one last time before enlarging into a folder and revealing a stacked file of documents.

Slowly, Eren started his ounce over of the case. A few minutes later had Eren rubbing at his temples with the length of the report. He groaned and scowled to himself. He didn't like downloading the files to the terminal and reviewing them later. He didn't like to have the terminal connected to his nervous system any longer than necessary but it seems he doesn't have a choice.

With swift, precise movements of his fingers in the air he downloaded the file onto his terminal and linked out of the connection.

Again the terminal folded out and slid into its normal form of a seemingly innocent pane of glass as Eren heaved a sigh and caught it absently. Stepping out of the room, he noticed Mikasa sitting onto the break room with her hands poised in the air as if flipping pages.

Absently, he noticed the slightly pink version of a terminal of hers on her neck and sighed.

_I guess she has quite a workload too…_ Eren thought to himself as he moved over to the vending machines and bought two cups of coffee, straight Spanish roast and a blonde roast with caramel.

Pocketing the terminal he carefully retrieved the two cups and warily carried them over to his sister offering her the Spanish one before sliding his own cup into the cup holder on the seat beside her then taking his seat.

He retrieves his terminal and turned it over to its back and pushed the only physical button it has and brought it over to his neck before uttering lowly on his breath. "Link on…"

A wave of lightheadedness hit him again though this time he shook it off lightly. He blinked and chuckled low to himself as he looked upon his local page resembling that of a Macintosh desktop with a backdrop of a picture of him, Mikasa and Armin fooling around with sand on the beach. He sighed in fond relief at having a place to privately view his memories on. He didn't need to worry of people snooping around his terminal for only his finger print and live pulse could handle the device.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts with a sip of his coffee, he then navigated to his missions' folder and opened the latest one. Again he browsed through before sighing and flipping over to the summary page. He read through and felt his eyes widen and snap over to Mikasa.

"We're on the same job?" he asked baffled earning a raise of the eyebrow from the brunette before she flipped through her own pages and came to the summary page as well.

Sighing, Mikasa gave Eren a reproving look. "…Eren, you were supposed to look over the whole file before looking at the summary page." She nagged which he waved off.

He sighed and took a gulp of the steaming coffee before replying. "I know that already, but it gets dull, and it's important to know when the execution of the mission will be so I'm not completely in the wrong here…" he explained, which she nodded in acceptance though not without a shooting a reproving glance his way.

"Well in any case, I need to go and pack…" Mikasa said moving to her feet and retrieving her cup of coffee that gone lukewarm. "…how about you?" she asked as she downed the contents of the cup and threw it in the trash beside her.

"Done; I have my things by the lockers…" he shrugged before standing up himself and finishing the last of his coffee. "…I'll wait for you by the airport." He said before walking off and giving her a slight wave, watching her as she return it and turned the opposite way.

.

"I will not be held responsible for eventually snapping and murdering someone…" Eren groaned as he dragged himself towards a cab. "…Why is it so _humid_!" he hissed climbing in the cooled interior of the cab startling slightly at the sudden closing of the door.

"…is this your first time here?" the driver asked in an accented English which Eren found a little strange and stayed silent hoping for Mikasa to converse in his place.

"Kare ni wa hai-desu, atashi ni totte wa mou~…" Mikasa trailed for a while bringing his fingers up and looked as if counting. "…hi, fu, mitsu… mou, oboitemasen…" she added with a friendly smile.

[In his case, yes… for me though… one, two, three… well I can't remember how many…]

The cab was flooded with light hearted laughter as the two continued to converse while as Eren contented himself on looking outside to the busy city of Tokyo before gradually drifting off.

.

"Eren…" Mikasa called simply and watched as the brunette open his eyes as if he had not been asleep and heaved a large yawn before moving to get off the cab.

After bidding the old man cabby goodbye, the two made their way up the entrance of the hotel they're instructed to go to and purposely headed towards the hotel lounge with luggage still in tow.

With a quick habitual scan of the area, the two settled on a settee set with one seat to the back of the entrance and the other across from it giving them enough view of both sides, giving meaning to 'watching each other's backs'.

Minutes ticked by and Eren found himself bored. He then pulled out his terminal disguised as the newest IPhone 5s (secretly giddy of having the latest technology than anyone out there) and navigated to his favorite game of Coin Dozer. True enough it was a mindless, perhaps brain killing, game but it was fun enough for the brunette.

Moments later, with only three coins away from obtaining a double prize drop, Eren ran out of coins and their company arrived. Heaving a forlorn sigh, he stood and pocketed his terminal greeting their company with a simple nod before moving to sit beside Mikasa as the two others settled across from them.

When finally settled, Eren sent his darkest and hateful glare he has towards the blonde he recognized from the meeting. Eren knew that there was something off with this particular job. The files were generalized; there were no specific details to what it was that they were to do. It was nagging at Eren's instincts that whatever it was that these people want him to do, he's gonna have to brush against death one time too many.

"Ease yourselves, this hotel caters only to the agents of the organization…" the blonde man coaxed with a soft smile before continuing as he leaned forward on his seat and stretched his hand out. "…My name is Irwin Smith; I am the head chief of the WoF Company and the commander of the legal arms department of the organization… we handle mostly the legal side of the organization…" he explained waiting for the two siblings to take his offered hand; Mikasa gone first followed by the still wary Eren.

They all settled back and Irwin called for a staff member and arranged for dinner to be sent for them before turning back to the two. "…dinner will be here shortly, let me introduce my companion…" he said gesturing over to his companion. "…This Levi, he is one of the second in command in the company but mostly treated as a co-leader of mine…" he addressed the rather short man beside him though what he lacked in height he compensate more than enough with his demeanor.

He simply nodded and studied the younger two and quirked a smile that seemed a smirk at their closed off expression and tensed yet seemingly relaxed stance.

_They had good training… _he thought idly. "… as Irwin said, I'm one of the second in command within our division and will be your direct superior for the duration of this operation… when I give you an order you will obey regardless." He said simply with a warning leer.

"…Negative." The two spoke up at the same time before looking at the other nodding when they'd come to a decision.

"…we are thought to preserve our lives; we are first our own person than any other…" Mikasa spoke out calmly earning eyebrow raise from the two.

"…we may be under your command but we are entitled to refuse an order if we feel it a danger to ourselves." Eren continued looking straight into Irwin's eyes. "…if need be, we abandon the mission for the sake of our safety." he added moving his eyes to something behind the man making the blonde freeze only to calm when he heard who it was.

"…your dinner sir…" a waiter voiced, wheeling the cart over to their table and setting the plates over it.

"…thank you." Irwin said quietly before heaving a sigh as the waiter left. "…now let's eat, this is not the place to talk about this matter…" he said with a tight voice.

Slowly, after the routine check of the food's edibility and safety to eat, the two younger started to eat in a heap yet maintaining etiquette.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: First chapter done! Hope you all like this story and see you next chapter! :D**

**BTW… It only takes MINUTES to REVIEW! **


End file.
